1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to a stereoscopic image compensation method, and more particularly, to a stereoscopic image compensation method for reducing stereoscopic image crosstalk.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As technology advances, the desire for better image display quality has gradually increased. In order to imitate real image display, stereo display technology has become the focus of development. The most common stereo display technologies are naked-eye stereo display technology and glass-type stereo display technology. The glass-type stereo display technology can be implemented by a time-multiplexed stereo display apparatus with shutter glasses, a time-multiplexed stereo display apparatus with polarized glasses, and a spatial-multiplexed stereo display apparatus with polarized glasses. However, conventional stereo display apparatuses cannot completely separate left-eye stereoscopic images from right-eye stereoscopic images, and thus leads to crosstalk between the left-eye stereoscopic images and the right-eye stereoscopic images, degrading the image display quality of the stereo display apparatuses.
In general, the crosstalk of a stereo display panel is consistent throughout the display panel. Nevertheless, different kinds of stereo display technologies and processes might cause crosstalk variations in different parts of the stereo display panel. Therefore, using a fixed crosstalk compensation parameter to compensate crosstalk of the stereo display panel may result in under compensation and over compensation in different areas of the stereo display panel.